Retaliator
The Retaliator was one of the first two N-Strike Elite blasters that was released on the same day along with the Rampage . It is almost exactly like its predessecor--the N-Strike Recon CS-6--with the only difference being the improved ranges, a new stock, and instead of getting a detachable flip up slight, you get a detachable fore grip. Out of the box you get the blaster itself, a detachble barrel, a detachable stock, a detachable grip, a twelve-dart magazine, and 12 N-Strike Elite Darts. The idea for this blaster is that you can customize the blaster for any mission. The blaster itsrlf is essentialy a beast pistol. If you want more stability you can attach the shoulder stock. If you want it to LOOK like it was a silencer, you would attach the the barrel. If you want a full-fledged rifle blaster, you'd throw everything on. Important thing to remember though, the attaching the barrel will DECREASE the range of the blaster but INCREASE accuracy. The decrease in range isn't a lot (around five feet) because of the increase in time the dart rubs against the plastic in the barrel, but the increase in accuracy is debatable. I personally found it to be helpful. It also has place where you can use a carabiner so you can hook it on your belt-loop on you pants or on a bandolier. Operating the blaster is relatively easy. You pull the sled back, insert the magazine, push the sled forward, and pull the trigger. You then repeat the first, third, and fourth step until you are out of darts. To reload, you pull the sled back, pull on the knob on slide of the blaster that is near the magazine well, and pull the magazine out and put a new magaizne in. The blaster comes with a 12-dart magazine, but since the blaster uses magazines, any Nerf Cilp System magazine will work in this blaster. Usability 'Casual Nerfing: '''The Retailator is a great because it is customizable. Say you have a long narrow hallway in you apartment or house which is great for "sniping"; you'd throw on the barrel and stock. Chances are the hallway is well within 50 feet so whether or not you have the barrel on it won't matter, you definitely want the accuracy. If you are one who doesn't like to stay in one spot, you would take the barrel off so you can shoot around a corner more easily. Chances are you're not going to get into any big firefights since your opponent(s) will be fairly close, so rate of fire won't be important. Another great thing about the Retailator is that it forces you to think twice before pulling the trigger. You don't want to be fire all you darts off at once, other wise you'll be reloading more often, giving you opponent more chance to get you. : Primary Rating: 7/10 Secondary Rating: 8/10* '''War Games: ' Again, the Retailator is customizable. Whatever you are tasked with doing, you'll most likely be able make due with the Retaliator. The only downside is the rate of fire. I wouldn't get into a firefight with somebody who's blaster has either slam-fire, semi-auto, or full auto unless I had the skills of a Navy Seal sniper or if they didn't know I was close by. : Primary Rating: 7/10 Secondary Rating: 8/10* 'Humans vs Zombies: ' The Retailator is great because it's capable of holding a lot of darts. This is important becuase you don't want to get caught by a zombie while you're reloading. The Retailator's low rate of fire allows you to think twice before you fire, that way you can have save some darts for later. Of course, this advtange is its downfall. If you get swarmed by more than 2 zombies, you're screwed. You'll be fine for the first two days since the zombie horde won't be big enough where you have to worry about a zombie tagging you every single second, but after that, I suggest sporting a slam-fire like the Rampage or Alpha Trooper, a semi-auto like the Rayven or Stryfe, or a full auto like the Rapidstrike. And as a Secondary it's still not the best choice because it's still not slam-fire. semi, or full auto, but it's still pretty powerful. : Primary Rating Rating: 5/10 Secondary Rating: 8/10* Realtive to its class, the Retaliator is defeinitely for people who are controlled and have a plan well thought out. For most situations, the Retaliator will sufiice. : FINAL PRIMARY RATING: 6.3/10 FINAL SECONARY RATING: 8/10* : *Secondary for a Retailator to me would mean no attachments